Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor device packages is packaging the semiconductor chip. Thus, semiconductor device packages and methods of manufacturing the same at low expenses and high yield are desirable. Further, the constant effort to provide semiconductor device packages which are smaller, thinner, or lighter and with more diverse functionality and improved reliability has driven a stream of technological innovations in all technical fields involved.